late night at the office
by renskeeeNCIS
Summary: Tony and Ziva were the only one left at the office and they finally show their real feelings. NCIS Tiva. first fanfic.


Gibbs: ''okay, the case is closed, you can go home after you finished the reports.''

Gibbs walked away and Tony, Ziva and Tim were the only one left in the bullpen.

''this is gonna be a long night.'' Tony said.

''agreed'' was what Ziva and Tim said at the same time.

An hour later Tim broke the silence ''I'm finished and going home, good night and see you both Monday.''

''see you Monday'' was what they answered.

When Tim left Tony broke the silence ''some music would make it more fun, do you mind if I put some one?''

''not at all'' she answered with a smile. He putted on his playlist with at the begin don't stop the party of the black eyed pease.

''what a party'' Ziva said with much sarcasm in her voice.

''yeah well, but you have to admit it's a good song.''

''yeah it is'' she answered him with a slight smile.

She went back to her work and realized that music was really good, it made her happier, what made her type faster and then would her report finish faster and she could faster go home, she doesn't like to admit it, but his idea was really good. The next song began to play: tonight tonight of hot chelle rae.

''absolutely a song for you'' she said with a wide smile.

''hey!'' he replied playful.

As third, the song best thing I never had of beyonce began to play Tony saw Ziva look at the wall and tears appeared in her eyes, he walked to her and putted his hands on her shoulders ''you okay?'' he asked.

She shocked a little of his voice but he calmed her with his hands on her shoulders. ''yeah I mean I just had to think of my dad and you know..''

''I'm so sorry'' he said she stood up, her lips just inches away of his,

''it's okay, you couldn't know that a simple song had that much effect on me'' she looked in his eyes and a tear fell down her check.

He pulled her In a gentle hug and she lay her head on his chest. He saw another tear fallling ''I'd never seen my ninja cry'' he said.

''you might think I am your ninja and never show emotions, 'but I just don't show them as much as other people, but I _do _have emotions'' and then tears flew down her cheeks.

''I know you have emotions my ninja, they are like your secret weapon'' he paused and she smiled he pulled back, just a little but much enough to be face to face ''Zi, there are people who love you and there is even someone who is _in love _with you''

_''_how do you know that last part?''

''because Zi, _I_ am in love with you'' he said, his words shocked her at first but, after that she felt warmth in her heart,

''I'm in love with you too'' she answered. After that, they slowly closed the space between them and their lips met.

It was a long but gentle kiss, they both knew that they had to take this relation slowly, because if it would go to fast, it would go wrong and that was the last thing they both wanted.

When they finally parted, they were still just inches removed from another kiss, Ziva was the first who spoke ''it is against rule #12, we're playing with fire, Tony''

''when aren't we, Sweetcheeks?'' he told her and she answered with a smile and another kiss.

When they parted he asked ''do you have plans tonight?''

''no'' she paused ''why?''

''I thought, if you were free, we could watch a movie together'' he answered.

''that seems like an amazing idea to me, my little hairy butt'' they both smiled.

''you almost finished your report?'' he said when they parted,

''just finished and you?''

''me too'' was his answer.

''then let's go'' she said and she grabbed her coat and backpack while he did the same.

They road to his house, both in their own cars, because if one of them left the car, it would be suspicious. Tony arrived at first, he stepped out of his car and locked it faster than ever, just after him Ziva arrived, he stood for her car door, opened it and offered her his hand what she took.

''since when are you such a gentleman?'' she asked.

''since I tonight kissed the most beautiful woman in the world and she agreed going to watch a movie with me'' she felt her cheeks glow and smiled. She stood out of her car and locked it with her free hand, they walked to the front door hand in hand, he opened the door with his free hand.

''after you'' he said and she could felt her cheeks glow again. He took off her coat and she took her shoes off when he did the same.

''make yourself comfortable, you know the way.'' he stated.

He came back with two coffee in his hands and handed one to her ''thank you, what movie will we watch?''

''what do you think about saw?''

''I heard people say it was good so, okay'' she said with a smile.

He putted his coffee on the table to put the DVD in the DVD player he reached for the remote, started the movie and then went to the couch and set next to her, their body's touching he had his arm over her shoulder and she leaned on his chest. The movie started, they watched the story of the two man, captured in a bathroom, with a dead man between them and the mystery of the serial killer 'jigsaw' who isn't actually a serial killer because he let them kill each other or they fail for the test and die. But they weren't really paying attention to the movie, but to each other.

''I'm glad we don't have that kinda serial killers'' Ziva said.

''so am I'' he answered, he looked at her and they both smiled, their faces came closer and they closed the gap between, at first it was a simple kiss, but it lasted long and started to heat up, she gave him access and his tongue entered her mouth as hers entered his, they were lost in a fight for dominance. Her hands grabbed in his hair and a quite groan escaped her. His hands moved up and down on her back. The kiss turned back to gentle, because they remembered that if this would went to fast, they would fuck up and that was the last thing they wanted they finally parted and ended in an hug.

''I love you'' he said, with a low sweet, soft voice.

''I love you too'' she answered with a voice that was so soft and sweet, he couldn't believe at first that it was his ninja, but then he realized it was, it was _his_ ninja. They stayed for a long time in that hug until she fell asleep, than he lay down gently on the couch, she next to him, not an inch between their faces, his arms protectively around her. He reached out for a blanked and pulled it over them.

They wake in that position. When she wake, she caught him staring at her ''you know, it is weird when you stare at people when they are asleep''

''sorry, couldn't help it, I mean, you're just so beautiful, I can't get my eyes off of you'' she blushed, smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

''I'm hungry, I'll make breakfast'' she said.

''no, it doesn't work like that, you're my guest, I'll make you breakfast, do you like pancakes?''

''yes, I love them and thanks'' she said when their lips met another time.

He stood up, stretched and went to the kitchen, she watched him walking away with a smile, than she stood up by herself and gasped, she remembered how she woke up, just them two on the couch, his arms protectively around her and a blanked around them, keeping them warm. She remembered, their kiss of last night how it heated up, and she thought to knew how it would end, that she'd be one of his one night stands, but that it turned back to a gentle kiss that he wanted to take things slow, that he didn't wanted to fuck up and she realized how happy she was with him.

She walked silently to the kitchen, she gripped her arms back to his stomach and laid her head on his shoulder. ''how is it going?'' she asked.

''good, gold/brown'' he said and she smiled.

''they are alomst ready'' he said after a few minutes standing there with her and baking pancakes.

He handed her a pancake and they walked to the living room, sitting next to each other and eating their breakfasts Ziva said ''this is delicious'' with a wide smile.

After they ate their breakfasts, they decided to watch another movie, now they choose for sawII what goes about Jigsaw who locks a few unlucky people in a booby trapped shelter and they must find a way out before they inhale too much of a lethal nerve gas and die. But they must watch out, for the traps Jigsaw has set in the shelter lead to death also. But again, they aren't really paying attention to the movie but at each other, they sat in the same position as the last night, his arm around her, her head on his chest.

''it is true what they say, it are really good movies.'' She said and looked up at him,

''huh what? O yeah, it are good movies''

''was your mind elsewhere, sweetie?''

''I'm sorry, I just can't get my eyes of you, I mean you're just so beautiful.'' She smiled and kissed him, his hands went to her hips and her hands went up and down over his chest. Then they broke apart.

''you know I've been thinking, I always knew you as the man of the one night stands, but now you are taking it slow, like you really don't want to fuck up'' she said and met his gaze,

''that is because, I really don't want to fuck up, Zi, I love you with all my heart and the last thing I want is to lose you.''

''I also don't want to lose you Tony, you're everything to me'' their lips met again in a sweet kiss that you can only give if you truly love each other.

''I need some more sleep, it was a rough week, do you mind if I fall asleep?'' she asked.

''not at all, I mean I can also use some extra sleep, let's go to bed''

''yes, good idea'' she said and smiled.

He took her hand, with their fingers entwined, they walked upstairs to his bedroom, normally she would be afraid that he would immediately rap the clothes of of her body and take her, but he wouldn't, she trusted him, even with that.

''can I barrow something that I can use as pajama?'' she asked.

''of course, wait for a minute'' he said and grabbed a sweatshirt and boxers.

''is this fine?'' he asked.

''yes it's perfect'' she said and gave him a hug.

She pulled her shirt and pants of, she could feel his eyes on her ''you're beautiful, did I mention that before?'' he said.

She putted the clothes he gave her on and said with a wide smile ''yeah, you did''.

He also changed and they went to bed. They just lay there, her head lay on his chest and again, his arms were protectively around her, the blanked gave them warmth and they swore they could lay like that forever, just being with each other.

''I love you, '' she paused ''I love you more than anything or anyone else'' she said.

''I love you too, with all my heart, I love nothing and no one more then I love you sweetcheeks'' he replied, they both smiled, they closed the gap between them and kissed, it was a very sweet kiss and after that kiss, they fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
